


Something New

by KaytiKazoo



Series: 2020 Prompts [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: When Hunter meets Fitz's best friend, Jemma, he realizes there's something more between his boyfriend and his best friend, but gets a surprise instead.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Jemma Simmons
Series: 2020 Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, "You're in love with her.", posted to [my tumblr.](http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com)

Despite what the world thought, what the world saw, Hunter wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t particularly book smart, not like Bobbi, or Fitz, or Jemma – he was attracted to people who could lap him academically, and he always had been – but he could take direction well, and he understood how people worked, how the world moved with the people.

“You’re in love with her,” he said simply, staring at Fitz after they’d said goodbye to Jemma.

“What?”

They’d been dating for just over six months, and it was the first time that Fitz had let him meet Jemma. She was lovely, and sweet, and the smartest person he’d ever met. He felt the attraction burn hot in his chest, expected but still startling nonetheless. No wonder Fitz had waited so long. Anybody could love Jemma Simmons, that was easy.

“I don’t blame you. She’s beautiful, and funny, and – I suppose the point actually is that I know what it looks like when you’re in love, Fitz.”

Fitz looked down, cheeks flushing.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, speaking to Hunter’s shoes.

“What are you sorry for? I don’t blame you.”

“It feels wrong, loving you, loving her. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Hunter caught his face in his hands and guided his face up to look at him, his beautiful blue eyes absolutely striking in the sunset lighting.

“You’ve got a big heart, Fitz, with a lot of love to give. I’m never going to police how you feel about people, especially not your best friend. I’m not the jealous type, because at the end of the day, you sleep in my bed, yeah? You come home to me, right?”

“Yeah, that’s true. I won’t – I won’t cheat on you, Hunter. I promise.”

“Oh, love,” Hunter said, and he kissed Fitz, unable to help himself. “I know you won’t, but – I hope you don’t mind me saying but I don’t mind if you want to try something with Jemma.”

“ _What_? What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I want you to be happy, that’s all I’ve wanted since we met. If that means that I share you with her, then that’s what I’ll do.”

“Hunter,” Fitz said, and his voice was incredulous.

“Don’t,” Hunter replied. “Don’t act like you haven’t thought about it.”

“I have; of course, I have. But I don’t want to ruin this. This is so good. I’ve never had someone care about me the same way you do, and I’ve never loved someone quite like how I feel for you. And what if you decide you don’t actually like sharing?”

“Then I’ll talk to you about it and we’ll figure it out. I won’t let it ruin what we’ve got, because I’ve never loved anyone like this either.”

Not even Bobbi, he thought.

“Okay,” Fitz said. “Okay, I’ll talk to her.”

Fitz came home one night with Jemma a couple days later, holding her hand and blushing.

“Oh, hello, loves,” Hunter said. “Luckily, I made extra tonight.”

He didn’t mention the hand-holding, or that Jemma’s lipstick was very clearly on Fitz’s neck.

“Smells wonderful,” Jemma said as they stepped into the kitchen with him. “I didn’t know you cooked.”

“Yeah, well, one of us has to. Fitz certainly is useless beyond grilled cheese.”

“My grilled cheese is _great_ , excuse you!”

“I know, baby,” Hunter said.

“So, we actually wanted to –” Fitz started, but Jemma had moved into Hunter’s space, and was kissing him. Hunter hadn’t kissed a woman since Bobbi, afraid they wouldn’t match up to her. Kissing Fitz was different; he had stubble and wasn’t as soft. But kissing Jemma wasn’t like kissing Fitz, or like kissing Bobbi either. It was completely unique. She was shorter than him for once, and she pressed into him with her hands against his neck. When he kissed Fitz, Hunter would put his hands there, while Fitz’s would go to his waist or slide up his back.

Finally, though, sense caught up with him, and he put his hands on her hips and gently moved her back, extracting himself from the kiss reluctantly.

“What is this?” he asked with a nervous laugh.

“Forgot to mention that Jemma agreed to sharing, if that’s a mutual endeavor,” Fitz said.

“What?”

Fitz smiled at him and walked up to them. Jemma moved one hand from Hunter’s neck and caught Fitz’s hand again.

“It seems,” Jemma said slowly, one hand still on Hunter’s neck with her thumb stroking his skin gently, “that we all feel similarly. I like you, and I like Fitz, and clearly you both love each other, and Fitz may have confirmed that you seem to like me as well.”

“I do.”

“Okay, so, I was thinking that it’s only logical, of course, that if there’s any sharing happening, it should certainly be mutual. I share you with Fitz, you share me with Fitz, you know? All together.”

“Logical,” Hunter repeated and she merely nodded. “Well, you’re the smart one, here. Who am I to argue?”

She grinned.

“Fitz?”

“We learned a long time ago that you’re right and I should always listen to you, haven’t we?”

“I’m glad we agree,” she said, and she kissed Fitz. Hunter expected some kind of jealousy, even if he didn’t think he was a jealous man. Instead, he felt hope, and affection. Fitz was smiling into the kiss, and he felt Fitz’s hand tangle with his own, and this felt so good, and warm, and familiar, like coming home finally.


End file.
